


Sunrise

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sunrise on Atlantis was the wrong color.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #011 "sunrise"

The sunrise on Atlantis was the wrong color.

The scientist in Sam disliked that statement as soon as she thought it— the color of a sunrise couldn't be _wrong_ , it was a reaction of sunlight with the atmosphere. It was just that this planet had a different atmospheric composition than Earth did.

But for the first time in her career, Sam was homesick.

She sighed and leaned on the railing of her balcony. Until now, 'home' had been wherever she had been stationed, but even though this was probably the nicest she'd ever been assigned, it wasn't home.

As it turned out, home really was where the heart was, which meant Sam's home was either in Washington D.C. or Colorado, depending on his schedule.

" _Colonel Carter?_ " came a voice over her radio. " _You're needed in the 'gate room immediately._ "

Already in uniform, Sam arrived quickly. "Report."

"Incoming traveler from the SGC, ma'am," someone said.

Sam frowned. There were no scheduled visits, and the SGC wouldn't send someone if there was an emergency.

"Who—?" she began, but a single figure emerged from the 'gate, and it all suddenly made sense. "Hello, sir."

Jack wore his service dress uniform but carried an old pilot's duffel over one shoulder. "Hey, Carter," he said. "I've got two days' leave, and I hear the fishing here is pretty good."

She grinned. "Yes, I've heard that, too."

As he followed her down the corridor, Sam said, "You know, Jack, when most people get leave, they go home."

He glanced around, making sure the corridor was empty. "As long as you're here, Carter, I am home."

Grinning broadly, she opened the door to her quarters.

Jack dumped his duffel on her bed. "Hey, Carter? Your sunrise is the wrong color."

Sam just laughed and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
